This invention relates to apparatus for leveling a land vehicle such as a trailer, camper or the like. The new leveling apparatus may be positioned between a pair of axles on a trailer or other multi-axle vehicle for effective attachment to a vehicle support structure to level and stabilize a vehicle.
Leveling of land vehicles and particularly recreation vehicles designed for camping and traveling may be a regular activity with use of such vehicles. Various elevating devices that may be vertically oriented on a vehicle such as a trailer or camper may use rotating screw devices that may be operated by hand. Hand operated hydraulic vertical devices may also be attached at corners of vehicles for use in raising or leveling—stabilizing a vehicle. Air operated, electronic or other hydraulic apparatus may be used to level a vehicle.
Most such leveling devices or apparatus may be attached or mounted adjacent the peripheral corners of a vehicle for purposes of raising or leveling a vehicle. Some jacks that may be used singularly to for example change a flat tire on an automobile may be inserted under one side, between front and rear axles to raise one side of a vehicle. Mounting of jacks or leveling devices in these locations may not be optimum as vehicle frames may be designed to be supported over the axles of the vehicles.